


Interlude

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [196]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Everyone's supposed to be meeting for drinks in the lounge but Sam figures that doesn't count for the happy couple as he pushes Ryan up against the back of their suite door and kisses him deeply. He's pretty damn sure no one's going to come looking for them this weekend unless they miss the rehearsal or dinner or the actual ceremony. "I love you so much," he whispers, the words smeared against his lover's mouth as he licks between his lips.

Ryan moans and tangles his fingers in Sam's short hair, kissing him back hungrily. He's still so damn overwhelmed with all the surprises of the last hour, and it's boiling up into volcanic lust. He wants to fucking _climb_ Sam, climb _into_ him, and for the moment he doesn't even care that they're both going to have ridiculous stubble burn for their wedding pictures.

Gripping Ryan's shirt, Sam pulls him back until they're up against the bed, their tongues tangling, their cocks rock hard against each other through their jeans.

"Mineminemine," Ryan mumbles against Sam's mouth, and he's not even aware he's saying the words aloud. He pushes Sam down onto the bed and climbs up to straddle him, pulling at his lover's jacket, his shirt. Needing bare skin _now_.

"Yours," Sam agrees. As if it's ever been in doubt. He helps as he can, pulling limbs from fabric but Ryan's like a man possessed, buttons flying, something tearing, and it all combines to make Sam so fucking hard he can barely breathe.

His shoes are still on but Ryan doesn't give a fuck. He dips his head with a groan and begins kissing and licking at Sam's bare chest -- but it quickly turns to sharp nipping bites, with Ryan rubbing his cock needfully against Sam's thigh.

Sam groans, the sound welling up from deep in his chest. Slides his hands into Ryan's hair, tugging sharply, savouring each drag and pinch of teeth before pushing his lover's head lower.

Ryan growls softly in the back of his throat. He lets himself be pushed, of course, but that doesn't mean he's going to be bloody gentle about it. Sliding back off the bed until his knees are nearly on the floor he sucks hungrily at Sam's cock, more nips interwoven with rough licks of velvet skin.

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathes, feeling like he's being eaten alive, his lover's mouth absolutely relentless. Christ. "Mark me," he growls, tugging even harder at Ryan's hair.

Lust coils up tight in Ryan's gut, and he grins. Marking Sam's cock is one of his absolute favourite things in the world, and his lover knows it. He scrapes his teeth down the length of his lover's prick, from tip to root. Then he fits his mouth to the base, hot flesh against his lips, and sucks hard. Hard enough to draw a livid bruise to the surface.

Sam watches, hands in Ryan's hair, eyes locked on his mouth, gasping softly, his cock jerking in response. He bites at his bottom lip, thankful they have their suite apart from everyone else's, then tugs on Ryan's hair again. "I want inside you," he growls this time.

Ryan mumbles a slurred something that might be "Ohfuckyes," and slips off the bed to his feet. "How...?" he asks, but he's already back on top of his lover, taking Sam's cock in his hand and pressing the thick head to his hole.

Sam lets Ryan take him in, but the moment he's deep inside his lover, he flips them over, pushing up to shove Ryan's ankles over his shoulders before driving back in as hard as he can.

Ryan shouts, cringing in on himself instinctively. The pain is blinding, sweeping through his body to leave him gasping for breath. He reaches out automatically to grab for Sam, try to get some hold on his lover, some connection. Then he simply gives himself up.

Sam folds Ryan in half, dipping his head to bite at his lover's mouth as he buries his cock inside him again and again. Staking his claim.

His shins lock around Sam's neck, and Ryan finally manages to get his hands on his lover as well, though they slip slightly in the sweat sheening Sam's skin. It still feels like he's being shredded open, but there's no one else on Earth he wants to be destroyed by.

"Mine," Sam grits out, pulling back, out to the tip, with every thrust before he drives back in, so hard his teeth ache with the sheer brutality behind it.

Ryan might nod, he might breathe his agreement aloud, but he just can't tell. He's too absorbed in the feeling of Sam completely consuming him, driving any other thought from his head. This is right, it's so fucking right, surrendering body and soul to this one man. Only this man.

_Fuck._ Hurtling towards the edge and unable to pull back, Sam whispers, "With me. Fuck. _With me_ ," the words smeared against Ryan's throat.

_With me_. The command shocks through Ryan and he whines. For once, he's been so overwhelmed by the pain, by the intensity of the moment, that his pleasure drifted far from his mind. But as quiet as they were, Sam's words were still an order. Ryan bucks against his lover, angling to get more friction on his cock, more... "Sir!" he cries out, just as suddenly terrified that now he can't hold himself back.

Sam nods. "Yes." Bracing his feet against the bed as he drives in so fucking hard it hurts, his cock spurting hot and thick inside his boy.

Ryan howls, his body branded from the inside. His climax crashes through him and leaves him dizzy, but at this point it's only a pale shadow. It's Sam who completely overwhelmed him, and does so still. Ryan can only gasp for breath and try to hang on, try to anchor himself on the strongest force in his universe.

Panting softly, Sam eases Ryan's legs from his shoulders but stays deep inside him, face buried against his throat, against the hot pulse he can feel beating there.

For endless moments, Ryan can only shiver. He feels absolutely wrecked, his body raw, and his soul exposed and vulnerable. Desperately so. It's all he can do to try and keep his arms wrapped around Sam.

Sam shifts only to pull the covers around them, his body weight pressing Ryan down into the bed. "You are my whole fucking world," he whispers, kissing him softly.

Ryan's eyes slip shut, a single tear leaking to trail down his temple. He's got no words. No words for the magnitude of what Sam makes him feel.

"They can drink without us," Sam whispers, kissing that tear away. "Go to sleep. Rehearsal's not til seven."


End file.
